


Plenty More Tricks Up His Sleeve

by Paradoxicalpatton



Series: Tony's Magic Word [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, can you tell im still shit at tagging lmao, no biggie, stephen thinks its cute when tony cant form full sentences, tony just has a huge crush on stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: Tony finally takes Stephen on that date he offered.'Sequel to Abracadabra but can be read alone'





	Plenty More Tricks Up His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> look i dont give a shit about fuckin timelines so just roll with it ok???   
> i really wanted to write about tony and stephens date so i did,,,,, peter is a sweetheart??  
> enjoy xx

Yep.   
Tony had come to the conclusion that this was one of the worst ideas he'd ever had.   
What on Earth had convinced him that asking the stupidly attractive wizard to go on a date with him was in any way a good idea?  
In all honesty, Tony was ready to go over to the Sanctum and let Strange know that dinner was cancelled. However, that option was completely out of the picture if Peter, and a very rebellious FRIDAY, had anything to say about it. Tony did know why he was so nervous, it was just dinner with an ex-doctor turn sorcerer. Maybe he was still hung up on Pepper, but he knew that wasn't the case. The two had split a year or so ago, agreeing that Tony's life was too unstable for Pepper to be romantically involved in any way. Could he be nervous about the wizard thinking it wasn't a date and just dinner between two people? Highly unlikely, but Tony was an anxious wreck so of course it was a viable option.   
Tony stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and made his was over to his walk-in-wardrobe, trying to decide what he was going to wear to impress his date.

His date.

Was that really what this was? Just a date? Was Tony hoping to have something sort of serious come out of this, or was it just so he could get in Strange's pants? He hadn't had anything to do with romance in a long time, and to be honest Tony didn't even know if he was ready. Maybe he should keep this to a one night kind of thing.   
Tony was knocked out of his thoughts and worries when a gentle hand rested itself on his shoulder, waiting for a sign that it was okay. When Tony relaxed into the touch the hand slid over onto his chest, another doing the same over his other side. Fluffy walnut brown hair tickled at his neck, soft breaths accompanying it. 

"It's gonna be fine Dad, I promise."   
Tony let out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head. Peter's arms tightened quickly before letting go of his father, pushing him gently out of the wardrobe to sit on the edge of his bed. 

"Alright, I think this yellow button up would look really good with the grey pants and jacket. Give it a try?"

Tony didn't know what he'd do without Peter. The boy stayed with him through thick and thin, seeing him at his worst and seeing him at his best. He loved Peter, he really did. Sometimes Tony thought he didn't deserve such an amazing kid. He knew when his Dad was struggling, whether it be from horrible memories or worries about a date with a cute sorcerer. Tony was scared that Strange would take a proper look at him and regret saying yes. Hell, Tony was afraid that he only agreed so Peter and Tony would leave the Sanctum that day. But Peter, Peter was confident. He believed that it would all be okay.   
That gave Tony hope. 

"Fine, get outta here so I can change. But I'm telling you now, yellow is not my colour."

\--- 

Turns out, yellow was his colour. He refused to admit Peter was right, though he knew the boy could tell from the proud look on his face when Tony didn't bother trying on another outfit, something the billionaire did on a regular basis until he was happy with what he was wearing.   
This was Tony's last chance to back out. To walk up to the door, let Strange know the date was off, get back in his car and leave.   
And that's exactly what he planned to do. Peter wasn't there to stop him and FRIDAY certainly didn't have any power to do anything. Tony stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to the door of the Sanctum, raising a nervous hand to knock, hoping he could get this over and done with quickly. When the door opened however, Tony decided maybe he should give this date thing a chance. Stephen stood before him, dressed in an emerald green button up and black dress pants. The shirt looked a little small on the sorcerer, tightly framing his surprisingly toned arms and torso. 

"Earth to Stark? You there?"   
Tony snapped out of his trance, looking up at Stephen's face, his eyes significantly more green thanks to his shirt. 

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm here. And please, call me Tony."

"Of course, you may as well call me Stephen then."   
Tony smiled and nodded his head, noticing that some of his nervousness from earlier had slowly disappeared. 

"Oh! I brought you these," Tony lifted his left arm, using his right hand to reach into his jacket sleeve, pulling out a cheesy magician's bouquet, "Viola!" 

Stephen accidentally let out a snort, his laughter making Tony's heart flutter. He hated to admit it, but he really was a sucker for Tony's attempts at magic related flirting. Carefully, Stephen took the bouquet, inviting Tony to follow him inside as he conjured a vase for the plastic flowers. He placed them on a small side table next to a set of arm chairs, turning around to face Tony once he was done. 

"Thank you Tony, I love them."

"Don't worry, I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve."  
Tony held out his arm for Stephen to take, making their way back outside. He let go of Stephens arm, walking to the car and holding the door open for the doctor. When he looked back over to Stephen, he didn't expect to see pure unadulterated fear in his eyes as he slowly stepped away from the car. Tony immediately closed to door and quickly walked over to Stephen, grabbing his hands, noticing the trembling that came from them. Stephen looked like he wanted to say something and pull away, but he let Tony hold them instead. 

"Hey, it's okay. You alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't really do cars too well."

"That's fine, we can walk, the restaurant isn't too far away actually."   
Stephen nodded, smiling gently as the two began to walk to the restaurant, Tony's fingers now intertwined with Stephen's own. It was nice Tony thought. He decided the weird happy feeling he got from holding Stephen's hand as they walked together in silence was really, really nice. Maybe he should do this again. 

"So Tony, whats on the menu tonight?" 

"Well I was thinking we could go to this really nice sushi place that opened up last week! I was surprised I even got a reservation actually."  
Tony looked up at Stephen, once again seeing something along the lines of sadness and regret in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry again Tony, but I can't really use chopsticks all too well with my hands."  
He nodded, glancing down at their hands and gently squeezed, letting Stephen know it was okay. Almost immediately Tony got an idea, stopping the two of them and quickly turning around, walking back in the direction they came from. They went straight past the Sanctum and continued walking for another block or two before they stopped in front of a small, seemingly empty Mac Donald's. Tony walked up to the door, opening it and waiting for Stephen to walk inside, a light blush covering the taller mans cheeks. 

"So I know its not amazing high quality sushi, but if I'm being honest I'm kind of a slut for chicken nuggets every now and then."   
Stephen laughed quietly, shaking his head at his date. He felt awful for ruining what Tony had planned, but admired his ability to turn a bad situation into a good one. The two ordered, paid for, and waited for their meals, before sitting at a booth in the corner. They got to know each other, learning that they both had plenty of scars, both physically and mentally. It was nice. Tony didn't know why he was so nervous. This felt right, him and Stephen, it felt like they fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. He wanted to slap himself, Tony didn't know what he would've done if he had cancelled this date, and he's absolutely certain that Peter would've webbed him to the ceiling for an entire day if he did, maybe even a week.   
Stephen asked Tony about Peter, what he did in school, if he was interested in creating robot's ans AI himself. The look on Tony's face as he gushed about his son was one of the most beautiful things Stephen had ever seen. His eyes lit up and a smile never left his face, he also noticed that Tony liked to talk with his arms a lot as well, using them a lot the more he spoke about Peter. 

They finished up their meals and walked back to the Sanctum in silence, their fingers intertwining again unknowingly sometime throughout the trip. The two stopped underneath a streetlight in front of Tony's car, facing one another.

"Stephen, I-"  
"Tony, I-"

"Sorry, go ahead."  
"No, you go first."

Tony looked down at his feet, trying to hide the smile that refused to leave his face. He felt Stephen ever-so gently squeeze his hands and he looked back up, the light from above casting softly over Stephen's features, his jade coloured eyes now mixed with flecks of gold and sky blue, his salt and pepper hair falling perfectly over his forehead. Tony let go of one of Stephen's hands and brought it up to cup his cheek, feeling all of his nervousness come flooding back. 

"I uh, I really enjoyed tonight."  
Tony's voice was almost a whisper, scared of ruining the moment. He didn't have to worry though as Stephen brought a hand up, placing it on Tony's neck, his another sitting on his waist. Slowly Tony leant up on his toes, giving the sorcerer enough time to back out, before bringing their lips together in a short but sweet kiss. The two pulled apart, Stephen resting his forehead on Tony's, both of them smiling like giddy teenagers. 

"I enjoyed tonight as well."  
Stephen broke the silence, his voice incredibly low and quiet, only so him and Tony could hear. In that moment it was just the two of them in their own little world. 

Tony said goodnight as Stephen walked back inside the Sanctum, getting in his car and driving back to the tower. When he got back he made his way up to his and Peter's floor, walking into the lounge room and letting himself fall onto the couch, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his chest. He hated feeling like a teenager, but he couldn't help it, Stephen had somehow made him truly feel happy, and by god he never wanted that feeling to go away. Tony felt a weight on his legs and looked over the top of the pillow to see Peter sitting there, wearing one of Tony's bed shirts as per usual. Tony moved the pillow under his head and grabbed the throw blanket that hung over the back of the couch, before pulling Peter down on top of him, the teen's arms wrapping around him as he placed his head on Tony's chest. Slowly, FRIDAY dimmed the lights until the room was completely dark, Tony matching his breathing with Peter's own, a comfortable silence covering the room.

"I told you it would be fine."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> chuck us a kudos and a comment xx  
> my tumblr - paradoxicalpatton


End file.
